liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Manga
True art presents itself in this form known as manga. Akin to Anime, but in comic book form, the word manga means Graphic Novels, beautiful work of pen and pencil. The stereotype is that the drawings have males who look somewhat feminine, and females that look like pornstars. This is in many manga but not all of them especially ones aimed at older audiences. Manga is a lifetime of entertainment that will keep giving to generations ahead of ourselves; unless the Neocons kill everyone before such time may pass. Manga covers almost every single genre of story telling including romance, action adventure, drama and others. The business really took off after World War Two and steadily has become a huge business. In Japan it is a 4.4 billion dollar industry and in North America it is a $175–200 million industry. Generally manga is in black and white. History Manga type art has been in Japan since the 1500's or possibly longer.Kanagaki Robun and Kawanabe Kyosai created the first manga magazine in 1874: Eshinbun Nipponchi. A British man named Charles Wargman founded the Japan Punch, the influence of the magazine. Eshinbun Nipponchi had a very simple style of drawings and did not become popular with many people. Eshinbun Nipponchi ended after three issues. The magazine Kisho Shimbun in 1875 was inspired by Eshinbun Nipponchi, this was followed by Marumaru Chinbun in 1877, and then Garakuta Chinpo in 1879. Shōnen Sekai was the first shōnen magazine created in 1895 by Iwaya Sazanami, a famous writer of Japanese children's literature back then. Shōnen Sekai had a strong focus on the Sino-Japanese War. In 1905 the manga magazine publishing boom started with the Russo-Japanese War, Tokyo Pakku was created and became a huge hit. After Tokyo Pakku in 1905, a female version of Shōnen Sekai was created and named Shōjo Sekai, considered the first shōjo magazine. Shōnen Pakku was made and is considered the first kodomo magazine. The kodomo demographic was in an early stage of development of Meiji period. Shōnen Pakku was influenced from foreign children's magazines such as Puck which an employee of Jitsugyō no Nihon (publisher of the magazine) saw and decided to Shōnen Pakku. In 1924, Kodomo Pakku was launched as another kodomo magazine after Shōnen Pakku. In the boom, Poten was published in 1908 which comes from the FFrench "potin". All the pages were full color influenced from Tokyo Pakku and Osaka Pakku. It is unknown if there was any other issues than the first. Kodomo Pakku was launched May 1924 by Tokyosha and featured high-quality art of many members of the manga society like Takei Takeo, Takehisa Yumeji and Aso Yutaka. On some of the manga it used speech balloons for representation, other manga from the previous eras did not use speech balloons and were silent. Published from May 1935 to January 1941 was Manga no Kuni which was published around the Second Sino-Japanese War. Manga no Kuni featured information on becoming a mangaka and on other comics industries around the world. Manga no Kuni changed it's title to Sashie Manga Kenkyū in August 1940. Modern manga originates in the Occupation (1945–1952) and post-Occupation years (1952–early 1960s), when a previously militaristic and ultranationalist Japan was rebuilding its political and economic infrastructure. There was an explosion of artistic creativity in this period from manga artists such as Osamu Tezuka (Astro Boy) and Machiko Hasegawa (Sazae-san). Manga story lines can be lessons in life, or pornographic it depends on who is writing it. Conservatives may be enraged by manga as it promotes freethinking and some very deep mangas can rock peoples political or religious beliefs. Conservatives hate rational questioning to occur, Conservatives much prefer if people accept traditional authoritarian ideas without question. Internationally Traditionally manga is read right to left and most releases outside of Japan keep this format. Manga is also now effecting artist styles around the world. it is usually believed that Dragon Ball Z and Pokémon caused Americans to get into manga. Even the mainstream media is now taking notice. Overall the influence of this art style is growing rapidly around the world. Anime Anime is the animated version of manga. Conservatives hate anime as well because it often promotes ideas and philosophy that goes against theirs. Anime came about when people decided that it would be cool to see the manga charters in color and moving. Some well known anime are Pokemon, Digimon, Dragon Ball Z, One Piece and Naruto. Sometimes anime (and manga) can be used to show evil in the world, and promote peace and other goodthings. Conservatives rarely watch anime, and when they do they misinterpret it And often like to Americanize it so kids won't be introduced to other cultures. Great anime are One Piece and Dragon Ball Z soul eater . External links *Manga pictures from Wikimedia Category:Art Category:Things Conservatives Hate Category:Books Category:Things Conservatives Fear